


[CLex][Smallville]Story

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [90]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Conner Kent如是介绍他的双亲。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[CLex][Smallville]Story

[CLex][Smallville]Story  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Story  
“那天我爹在桥上观河，我爸财大气阔，他俩一拍即合、干柴烈火、坠入爱河、卿卿我我，无奈天作不合，俩人道不相合、分分合合、隔岸观火，虽然貌离神合、心有余火、皆有不舍，终是溘然长阖、断义袍割、恩断义绝，却不料已经有了我。”   
Conner Kent如是介绍他的双亲。


End file.
